Existing online software development services allow a developer to create and edit a source code file via the Internet, and store the source code at a remote location. Typically, a developer may access an online software development service using a web browser operating on a computer or other device. By storing the source code at the remote location, a developer can access the source code from any location, using a computer or other device that has access to the Internet. While existing software development services enable a single developer to access and edit a source code file remotely, these services offer limited collaboration capabilities.